


Вместе

by TheLadyRo



Series: Переводы [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRo/pseuds/TheLadyRo
Summary: Весь первый год их разговоры в постели были особого рода.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260997) by [scullywolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullywolf/pseuds/scullywolf). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Переведено на Фандомную Битву для команды Whoniverse 2015.

Весь первый год их разговоры в постели были особого рода. Не сладкие банальности на выдохе наслаждения и не трепетно разделённые надежды и мечты.

Это был шепот признаний в темноте.

_Я хотел поцеловать тебя тогда, в подвале в Кардифе._  
_Я хотела, чтобы ты это сделал._

_Она знала мое имя. Она не объяснила, откуда и как, но она знала._  
_Значит, у него будет кто-то? Со временем?_  
_Я не знаю. Может быть. Тогда я не мог этого представить._

Это были вопросы и ответы, что угодно, без ограничений.

Прижавшись спиной к груди, не встречаясь глазами, было легче спрашивать то, на что раньше не решались. Темы, которые все еще трудно было затронуть при свете дня, становились легче в темноте, в объятиях друг друга.

Она узнала о его доме, о мире, который сгорел. Он узнал, что она вынесла, чтобы вернуться к нему.

Это была дань памяти тем, кого они потеряли.

_Он сделал здесь так много замечательного. В конце мы с ним оба изменились так сильно, как раньше не могли себе и представить._

_Я не знаю, почему она не регенерировала. Как бы я хотел, чтобы она смогла. Донна была права. Конечно, была._

Это были не только слова.

Губы, прижатые к шее или к руке, как благоговейное напоминание о том, что все, случившееся с ними, привело их сюда. Иногда это были слезы. Порой он задумчиво рисовал круги и арки на ее обнаженном плече, позволяя пальцам молча высказать на родном языке то, что не умещалось в английские слова.

Это были Доктор и Роза Тайлер. Еще не в ТАРДИС, но все равно так, как это и должно быть.


End file.
